Love fever
by Revan Sama
Summary: Code geass lost colors fanfiction: Nunnally has caught a cold and someone is there to put away her fear and doubts. Rai x Nunnally. After the blue moon route.


I'm having a dream.  
>From that day, where I lost the light from the world.<br>Where I hold my mother's bloody body.  
>She had always hugged me, faint smell of flowers , I loved being hugged by my mother.<br>At that time, without the smell of blood...  
>I would happily laugh and she would smile gently in return.<br>Gentle, soft eyes sparkle, devoted to her love, when all sudden I have lost the light.  
>All sudden, all I could see was her empty eyes and her bloody body against mine.<br>My mind made up a large cavity, sad, sad, wet with tears and filled with sorrow.  
>I was filled with despair, the cruel, cold world that I was afraid to see, that broadened my world view in the dark.<p>

All I wanted was to be happy a little.  
>To have Onii-sama (big brother) and my mother by my side. That they would stay with me, my loved ones.<br>I had very, very little thoughts about the world. I've always thought there was only a gentle world.  
>We can't return to what we were anymore. Too much to reach out, out of reach, far away world.<br>I once hoped forever, a friendly world.  
>The spread in front of me right now is black. A black dark world.<br>A lonely, lonely world.

**(Love fever.)**

The cold feeling on her forehead, suddenly woke Nunnally up.  
>Gentle hand was wiping the tears flowing without her knowing. Caressing her cold cheek gently. She felt warmer.<br>I know this feeling. He is folding origami with me always, the hand of my beloved one.  
>A different love than Onii-sama, the special kind of love. Nunnally's lover.<p>

"Are you ok, Nunnally?"

Soft voice reaches her ears.  
>Always a gentle voice sound, voice.<br>The sound of his gentle voice, made Nunnally relief and made her heart throbbing.

"...Rai-san."  
>"Yeah, it's me Nunnally."<p>

Nunnally outstretched her hand to make sure he was real. That he was really here with her. Not some cruel dream.  
>Rai immediately knew what she wanted and took her hand in his own.<br>It made her very happy, even though it seemed weak, she was making a smile.  
>(...Oh, right... I've caught a cold.)<br>All she could remember was that she was in the student council room.

It all started that morning.  
>Bad shape due to the bad weather, cold and warm temperatures every day. Nunnally didn't felt so good at the end of the day.<br>She didn't wanted to disturb anyone, but in the end she fainted in the student council room.  
>Good thing, Lelouch skipped school that day, so there was no fuss.<br>Rai rushed Directly to the infirmary while holding Nunnally.  
>Eventually, Sayoko-san went the drugstore to buy some medicines.<br>Nunnally was now resting in the clubhouse.

I tried not to be a nuisance and as result I caused more troubles.  
>The throbbing pain and painful headache, Nunnally thought she deserved to endure.<br>The past few days, has been difficult for Rai-San.  
>Lelouch was nowhere to found , Suzaku was missing because of his job in the Britannia's army.<br>Karen was sick, and the student council work accumulated.  
>Whether physical labor, clerical work case, Rai had a pile of work.<br>He had the same strength as Suzaku, the same tactical mind as Lelouch, that why is was perfect to do the double job.  
>It was impressive to possible do many jobs.<br>And Rai was indebted to Milly, so he wanted to do as much as he could to help.  
>Looking at Rai's determination, Nunnally wanted to help as much as possible.<br>And Now...  
>Every breath she made was painful.<p>

"Nunnally, Are you alright?"

After hearing Rai's voice full of concern, Nunnally's mind returned to consciousness.  
>"I'm fine" she answered in a low voice .<br>"Don't force yourself" Rai answered in return.  
>Such interaction would ease the pain in her chest.<br>While grabbing Rai's hand, She could feel Rai's feelings and also all the warmth that comes through.  
>It made her very happy.<br>But Nunnally didn't wanted to be a burden and those feelings to change.

"Rai-San... what time is it?"  
>" About five o'clock, It's been 2 hours since Nunnally was sleeping."<br>"Is that so..."

Good, thought Nunnally. He can still to go back to work.  
>Rai-San was very nice to stay with me since then. He has a lot to do with Onii-sama's and Suzaku-san's absents.<br>No more! I don't want to be the burden anymore.  
>This is the result of my weakness. Because I missed Rai-san too much and that we couldn't speak as much as before because of all the student council work.<br>A long time ago, since it is thought because of the weakness was overcome.

I shouldn't be spoiled.  
>I don't to rely on anyone anymore. On Onii-sama's endless graces, on the student council and most of all...<p>

"...Rai-San, please go back to work, Sayoko-san will return soon, I'll be fine!"

So do not worry, softly she told herself in an anguish and heavy breathing.  
>To prove that she was fine, Nunnally forced a smile, a painful smile.<p>

"..."

Rai saw the smile and said nothing, quietly releasing Nunnally's hand.

"Ah..."

Her voice raised slowly then she kept silence. A moment of loneliness...

"Nunnally"  
>"Yes...?"<p>

Her sweet lover called her name so gently.  
>And suddenly kissed Nunnally's lips.<br>The only match with his own lips, soft lips, a light soft kiss  
>After a long kiss on the lips, Nunnally's face was even more red than before.<br>Even though she was embarrassed, Nunnally felt loved.

" I'm not going anywhere"  
>"Eh? !"<br>"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here forever."  
>"B...But Rai-san..."<br>"Hey Nunnally, do you remember the day of the Blue Moon?"

Rai interrupted Nunnally in a calm voice , still smiling.  
>Nunnally without knowing the intent of the question, nodded quickly.<br>I won't ever forget the day I've gathered my courage, the day he said he loved me back.  
>I won't ever forget the day I got the love of this man.<p>

" I told you, [I want to be with you forever.]"  
>"Yes, and Rai-san said [I love you too] , I was very happy"<br>"Me too Nunnally. So I thought I want to be with you forever...in happy moment, painful moment too, sad moment too, at all times. "

Rai grabbed Nunnally's hand again, a little bit more stronger to show her that he was sincere.  
>He is so kind, to support me in my time of weakness, so strong.<p>

"You don't have to endure anything."  
>"...!"<p>

I'm spoiled, Rye smiled gently and Nunnally felt like choking.  
>For no apparent reason, her eyes were full of tears.<p>

Even when my heart was in great loss and loneliness after losing her mother.  
>The person who saved Onii-sama and me enough to break the loneliness was Suzaku-san.<br>Milly-san and Sayoko-san bloom and all of the student council, many of them.  
>It's not that I did not appreciate Onii-sama's love nor did not appreciate Suzaku-san's kindness.<br>But I'm only in a wheelchair, I can't move, I'm blind, I can only rely on people.  
>I want to protect Onii-sama and Suzaku-san ,really, but I cannot defend someone.<br>So at least I don't want to bet a burden anymore.  
>It became her obsession to stop being spoiled.<p>

"...But...I..."

So scary. It felt like he was spoiling me endlessly .  
>He is gentle, so gentle... It feel like I have been spoiled in that gentleness.<br>As if he knew that, Rai was holding hands tightly.

"Including those graces or weakness, I want to be with you forever, I do not have to bear anything."

But even if he was gentle, he was very strong both in body and in mind.

"...Rai-san"  
>"What is it Nunnally? Do you need anything?"<br>"No...It okay...But..."

A shy, small voice that bears away the fear and almost collapse.  
>Do not hesitate. Rai put his hand on her cheek silently.<br>Nunnally put her hand on Rai's, the precious hand of her beloved.

"Until I wake up and be fine...Please stay with me"

Such modest, humble request .  
>"OK, I'll always stay." said Rai with a small smile.<br>"...Good"

He saw she was slowly becoming sleepy.

"Nunnally, you should get some sleep. It's fine I'll be here."  
>"Yes, I understand."<p>

Lai caressed her hair slowly and gently, until he heard her sigh happily then he muttered.

"Good night, Nunnally"  
>"Good night...Rai...San..."<p>

Before she fall asleep, Rai whispered slowly in her ear three little words and as an answer Nunnally had a smile that covered her whole face.  
>The words exchanged, it is a secret, just between the two.<p>

I love you.

END.


End file.
